bullets
by decemberismm
Summary: austyn and bridget are degrassi's newest students. when austyn quickly falls for the schools biggest heart throb, what will she do when she finds herself fighting with her sister over this boy?


_austyn's p.o.v_

i sat silently in the back of the car as my sister bridget and our mother argued about something- i never cared enough to listen in. staring out the window, i felt the butterflies in my stomach rise to my throat. i somehow knew that we were just moments away from degrassi, our school. bridget and i were twins, both 15, both starting 10th year, both attending a new school. we hardly looked the same; she had long, golden locks and deep brown eyes, i had think, wavy, unmanageable hair and boring grey eyes that only looked pretty when i cried. as for our personalities; total opposites. bridget was confident and flirty, all the qualities that i myself longed for. i was shy and unsure of myself. i'd never even had a boyfriend. perhaps i lacked some things that other girls didn't. i slowly glanced down at my chest and then back out the window. i calmly brought my hand to my face when i felt myself lurch foreword as the car came to a halt. snapping back into reality, i frantically grabbed the hem of my skirt, part of the degrassi uniform. "get the hell out of my car." i gawked, not believing what just came out of my mothers mouth. i watched, dumbfounded, as bridget got out of the car yelling "screw you" before strutting down the street. i sat frozen, completely confused and unaware of what was coming to me. suddenly i felt intense heat across my face. unconsciously, i let out a yelp before realizing my mother had just thrown her coffee on me. "you too!" she spat out loudly. i quickly gathered my books and stumbled out of the car. i closed the door a lot more gentler than bridget did. she sped down the road before i even had a chance to step away from the vehicle. i made my way over to the sidewalk, searching through my bag hoping to find a napkin. thankfully, the degrassi uniform was a dark blue polo shirt so the stain was hardly noticeable. i stared down the street, hoping to find bridget when i heard a soft voice. "you skipping the first day..?" i turned in slow motion to come face to face with a boy. i shook my head violently, "no, i'm just lost." i looked up at him helplessly. he just smiled. "i'm adam." he took my hand and led me down the sidewalk. "i-i'm austyn-" i managed to slip in before adam ripped out his cellphone. "school is still a good distance away, mind if i call my friend for a ride?" i nodded slightly before stopping myself, "no, i mean, i don't mind." he chuckled to himself, remaining about 10 feet away from me. "hey eli, wanna do me a favor?" he held the phone against his ear and covered the other ear with his free hand. i admired him, he was kind of cute. "the dot is so far! why do we have to walk there to meet you?" i noticed myself snickering as he awkwardly threw his hands up. "you better be there!" he slammed his phone shut and turned back to me. "so, he said he'd meet us as the dot which is just a couple blocks away." he grabbed my hand once again.

the walk to the dot was slightly long but i enjoyed it and i got to know adam a bit more. when we arrived we were greeted by a tall, dark boy. 'shit, is every boy here incredibly attractive?' i thought to myself as i was eyeing him. immediately he stuck his hand out for me to take. "i'm eli goldsworthy." i took it softly and smiled, "i'm austyn-" "she's in year 10 as well!" adam chimed in, obviously proud of the information that he obtained on the long walk here. "cool.." eli muttered, keeping his eyes fixed on me. i stared intensely at the ground, avoiding eye contact. "well.." adam interrupted the awkward silence, "we should go or else we'll be late." eli nodded and led the way to a big, black hearse. i exchanged stunned glances with adam, obviously taken back by the thought of a 16 year old boy driving a hearse around. i stared up at eli who had a devilish smirk plastered across his face that sent shivers down my spine. i bit my lip before getting in the car. i sat in between eli and adam, trying my hardest to take up as little room as possible. after only a few seconds of unwanted silence, eli reached over to turn up the stereo. forever in your hands by all that remains came pumping through the speakers. i watched as eli began tapping the wheel with his thumbs to the beat. i giggled more as i focused on him getting into the beat. i felt a wide grin appear on my face as i side-eyed him but i quickly forced it away as i noticed adam watching me questionably. soon enough we pulled up to a big school surrounded by mingling teenagers probably discussing their recent summer activities. "i'm guessing that this is where we part." adam said frowning. "you have first, second, third, and lunch with eli. and then seventh, and eighth, with me." he said, gladly. "i'll see you then!" and with that he quickly ran up the steps and disappeared into the crowd of students, leaving eli and i alone.

**Reviews would be great! c: **


End file.
